


Thor HC

by thotty_tatertot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotty_tatertot/pseuds/thotty_tatertot





	Thor HC

 

**So let’s be real. Canonically Thor is over 600 pounds. Dats kind of heavy, and as a human and also as Thor’s s/o I’m sure that it’s sometimes hard to handle**

 

• Thor loves laying on you, but he tries his best not to put all his weight on you, but uh, if and when he falls asleep good luck trying to use the bathroom

• In that case, Thor tries his best to just keep his head on your lap (or on the booty). While you’re sitting, he wraps his arms around your hips while he lays his body out on the other end of your couch

• If anything, you try to lay on him, since you’re much, much lighter than he is.

•… sometimes make outs and heavy grinding ensues… sometimes it doesn’t… idk

• If Thor wants to cuddle with you at night, he just needs to be aware of his arm placement, he doesn’t want to go too far up your waist or wrap you up too much, or else um someone’s not breathing

• Now it goes without saying that Thor does kind of think humans are tiny and helpless (but then again, the god dwarfs anybody he’s around, so…)

• But he actually thinks it’s quite adorable that he needs to be careful with you. He loves it when you look up at him when you’re talking (this man has a size kink let us not lie)

• Or how his strength allows him to carry you anywhere, and protect you from any danger, however, you always let him know you can take care of yourself

• But lets be real, his embraces are the best and the warmest and the cuddliest and sometimes the warm weight on your shoulders is just what you need.

• Thor tries to be as careful as possible around you, especially when he’s playful. So if he’s ever patting your head, or placing a heavy hand on your shoulder (or trying to smack dat ass) he definitely tries to lighten up… a lot. I mean the man has so much power in those arms you don’t want him to smack your ass off.

• But the fact that he has so much power in his fingers turns you on tbh.

• I mean fr, knowing that your boyfriend can use just one hand to throw a man over his shoulder or lift up a 10 ton truck is kind of hot. I mean, if he had to be honest, lifting up two 300 pound men in his hand is practically a five pound dumbbell for him.

• Hot.

• On his end, he doesn’t mind the smoldering looks you send his way whenever he’s using his fingers for something.

• And yeah he’s careful, but don’t think he can’t get a little rough with you in the bedroom.

• He knows exactly what you like and what you want, so sometimes it’s a little hard to not fuck you into the next dimension, but that’s why it helps when he lets you take the lead and bounce on that dick as hard and as roughly as you feel.

• Trust me, he doesn’t mind.


End file.
